


Five Years And I Still Love You

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based off a plot bunny, M/M, There is a mention of underage, This started off as pure fluff and then got a little sad?, but nothing major so I'm not going to put an archive tag, what am I doing with my life, writing ereri all the time thats what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was simple, yet complex. The most natural thing in the world and hugely frowned upon. Neither of them could bring themselves to care either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years And I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm back! And only two days after updating MHBFY! Unfortunately I won't be updating nearly as much as I would like seeing as school is starting up next week and I need to focus a little more on that. But, I am going to continue writing! That I can promise you guys. As always, love the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Levi remembers when Eren was only a few inches taller than him and he barely had to look up. He remembers when Eren was nervous to say more than a few words at a time in fear of how Levi would react. Their relationship had started out as something innocent, a small hero crush when Eren was 15 and Levi was pushing 21. 

"Hey Levi?" Levi makes a noise, turning in the shitty library chair as Eren leans an elbow on the table top. 

"What life question do you have for me now?" Levi started out as nothing more than Eren's tutor, but as Levi and Eren spent more time together, inevitably feelings grew. 

"How come you chose me? I'm just some kid that you're getting paid to tutor and I know that you can do so much better than me, you could have anyone so why me?"

Levi waits until Eren is done, watching as his brow furrows in frustration and anger. "You're right." Eren's face drains of any color as Levi gets up from his chair, but Levi only circles the table and grabs the back of Eren's chair, spinning it so that they're face to face. "I could have anyone, yet I have a dirty, immature, pubescent teenager." Eren swallows hard as Levi tips the chair back, eyes darting momentarily to the door of the private study room, assuring himself that the door is locked. Hurt is so plain on Eren's face that Levi feels a little bit guilty, but he just settles himself on Eren's lap as the legs of the chair slam back onto the floor. "But I don't want just anyone. Not everyone makes me laugh like you, makes me feel the way you do. As for doing better than you? Give yourself a few years, you'll be so much more than I deserve. You're gonna do great things, kid, and I just hope I'm around to see it."

"Levi I.." Levi shushes him with soft kiss before he gets up and returns to his seat.

"Let's get back to work, brat."

Things snowballed after that; Levi went off to finish college and Eren struggled to complete high school without getting in constant fights. They remained together through all of it though, using skype almost every night, the two of them sitting in content silence while working away at homework. On Eren's 16th birthday Levi came back from college to be with him, and that night Levi made love to Eren for the first time, despite the age difference and all the laws he was breaking. Their relationship was different after that, Eren wasn't wound quite as tightly, and even Levi was more relaxed. Eren is 17 when he tells Levi he loves him, and even though they're in a video call Levi can't help but hope that Eren doesn't see how red his face is. 

Levi graduates college the same year Eren graduates high school and as he travels home Eren is traveling abroad to college. They Skype when they can, but between Levi's new job as a chef and part time bartender and the time difference between them it gets more and more difficult to talk to each other. Fast forward two years ahead, and even though the lack of communication has rubbed Eren and Levi the completely wrong ways they remain persistent, Eren vowing that there's no one in the world he would rather have than Levi. That vow and the strong feeling that steals Levi's breath away when Eren is so much as mentioned is what drives him to go to the airport at 3 in the morning just to pick his goofy boyfriend up.

The terminal is deserted at this time, so Levi doesn’t have to fight through a throng of people just to find Eren. Eren said his plane was supposed to land at 3:30, so Levi stands there awkwardly, staring at the clock at the minutes tick by. He hears a lady’s voice over the intercom, announcing the arrival of Eren’s flight, and Levi has to keep himself from running up the ramp and into the plane. He watches as people slowly shuffle out, heading towards baggage claim, and yet Levi doesn’t see Eren. 

As people flood around him Levi goes on his tiptoes, trying to look over peoples heads to spot the messy head of brown hair he loves so much. He begins to panic when the plane is emptied and he’s yet to find him, but time seems to stop when he finally spots him. But Levi is confused, where’s the squirt who was only a few inches taller than he was? Who is this behemoth smiling at Levi, lighting up Levi’s world. “Levi!” The voice is so familiar, and with the cry of his name it's like a dam breaks, and before Levi even knows it he’s moving, running as fast as he can, and Eren meets him in the middle, the two of them colliding, knocking the breath out of each other.

“Eren.” Eren’s name is a sigh on Levi’s lips, and Levi is chanting it when Eren actually picks him up, Levi instinctively wrapping his legs around Eren’s waist, holding his own weight as they practically squeeze each other to death. Levi gasps when Eren cups his chin with one hand and tips his head, kissing Levi for the first time in close to five years.

Its everything Levi’s been craving, its messy, sloppy, and Levi should be grossed out by it, but it’s Eren. Eren is here, Eren is kissing him, and its like he never left at all. Eren, the man he’s clutching to like his life depends on it is the same as he’s always been yet nothing alike. The Eren holding him now is stronger, confident, he knows what he wants and he won’t be persuaded otherwise. He’s also a hell of a lot taller, but Levi elects to ignore that in favor of kissing Eren harder, fingers twisting strands of Eren’s hair as he grips the back of Levi's shirt. They hear someone clear their throat awkwardly and part with a gasp, Eren setting Levi down with a sheepish smile with Levi only glares at the man who quickly shuffles off. 

"I missed you." Levi looks up at Eren as he grins down at him, taking Levi's hand as they head over to baggage claim. 

"Mn." Levi doesn't offer an actual answer, just squeezes Eren's hand and sidles up against his side as Eren pulls his suitcase off the line. Levi is yawning as they walk to his car, Eren throwing his suitcase in the back as Levi slides into the drivers seat. Levi tries not to laugh, he really does, but when Eren gets in he immediately has to crank the chair back as far as it'll go. "Fucking giant."

"S'not my fault you're a-" a look from Levi stops Eren in his tracks and he rubs the back of his head nervously. "Nevermind."

"Hmmph." Levi looks back to the road as he pulls out of the parking lot, trying to ignore Eren fidgeting in his seat. After a few minutes of driving Eren's fidgeting has gotten so bad that Levi can barely concentrate on the road so he reaches over and clamps his hand onto Eren's thigh. "You're fine, Eren."

Eren jumps at the contact but relaxes, all of his earlier movement stilling as Levi threads their fingers together, eyes never leaving the road. "Sorry."

"I already said you were fine. What are you so nervous about?"

"It's nothing!" Eren's quick snap of the words has Levi's eyes darting over to him, narrowing suspiciously before focusing back on the road.

"Look, if you did something while abroad-"

"I didn't cheat on you!" Eren sounds hurt that Levi would assume that, and Levi frowns. 

"That's not where I was going with that, but alright. I was trying to say that I won't get mad at you if you did do something."

Levi can see Eren reeling out of the corner of his eye, Eren's mouth hanging open in blatant shock. It takes a few minutes but Eren manages to compose himself, Levi stopping the car in front of a small apartment building. "You wouldn't be mad?"

Levi shrugs as he pulls Eren's bag out of the back. "We all do dumb shit while away at college. We have the freedom to so more often than not we do."

"Okay, what the hell?" Eren's hands come down on either side of Levi's head, trapped Levi against the side of the car. "Where's the Levi that was adamant about not getting in trouble? About doing things right?"

"Eren." Levi's voice is low, warning him to back off, but Eren only presses forwards, leaning down to be face to face with Levi as he flattens himself against the car, trying to put some space between an obviously angered Eren and him. "You aren't the only one who grew up."

"Growing up doesn't mean you throw away what you believe in." 

"I haven't thrown anything away." Levi snaps, hands placing themselves on Eren's chest as he pushes him back. "Sometimes things go bad even though you live your whole goddamn life trying to do right. There's a difference between doing actual right and living on some misguided belief."

And then Eren is grabbing Levi's wrist, dragging him into the building as Levi shouts out the room number. Eren takes Levi's keys and unlocks the door, shoving Levi inside as he slams the door shut, plunging them into darkness. Hands grab Levi's waist and hoist him up, pinning him against the wall as Eren kisses him, hot and desperate, fingers digging into Levi's hips as he once again wraps his legs around Eren. Eren is angry; angry that something happened while he was gone that made Levi lose the only thing he had ever felt so strongly about, but even more so that Levi didn't _tell him_. Levi is shaking, holding onto Eren like he's a lifeline and Levi is sinking fast, and Eren only pushes harder, needing Levi more than he's ever needed anything. He needs Levi to be here, to love him and hold him, to kiss him, to seduce him. He needs Levi in all possible ways and he wants Levi to know it, wants Levi to know that it's okay for Levi to feel the same or even different. By the way Levi nearly sobs against Eren's lips and returns Eren's kiss with so much fervor, so much intensity Eren knows that whatever Levi feels right now, whether he feels the same or completely different, Levi loves him. Levi's back arches off the wall when Eren moves just slightly, hoisting Levi higher up the wall as he kisses Levi's neck, focusing his attention on a spot right under Levi's jaw that makes him shudder and his head loll to the side. 

Eren loves Levi like this, loves him when his guard is down and he couldn't be anymore vulnerable. Loves how Levi tugs on his hair when Eren does something right and moans when he does something especially right. Loves how even though Levi is complacent in his arms right now it won't last for long; Levi will get mischievous, he'll get seductive, and by the end of the night Eren will be the one moaning and begging under Levi's ministrations. But for now Eren will enjoy what noises and reactions he can get from Levi. "Levi." Eren breathes out his name, half not believing that this isn't just one of his dreams and that Levi is here and in his arms. Eren goes to kiss him again but Levi seems to have come back from wherever his mind was and he pushes at Eren's shoulders.

"Eren, Eren wait. Let me down." Eren does as he's told, albeit reluctantly, lowering Levi down until his feet touch the ground and he's standing on his own. 

"Too much?" Levi is trying to catch his breath, hair a mess and lips red, small purple marks already dotting his neck as he tips his head back to look at Eren. 

"Too fast. Jesus Eren, you just got back. You're probably jet lagged and I haven't slept in almost two days."

Eren rubs the back of his head with a guilty smile as Levi pushes away from the wall. "Sorry, I just really like kissing you."

"The feeling is mutual kid, but I'm exhausted. Come to bed, I have tomorrow off and you have nothing better to do."

"I have you to do." Levi snorts and rolls his eyes and takes Eren's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

"We both know who's going to be doing who." Eren laughs in agreement as Levi pushes open his bedroom door and ushers Eren in, suitcase following as he hoists it onto a chair in the corner. "Get ready for bed." Levi disappear in the bathroom to brush his teeth as Eren searches in his suitcase for his own, joining Levi once he's found it. The two of them strip down and Eren catches Levi's wrist before he can climb into bed.

"One more?" Levi just sighs and turns, Eren releasing his wrist as Levi stands up on his tiptoes and beckons him down. 

“Only one.” Eren grins and nods eagerly, bending down and connecting their lips. Despite Levi being on his tiptoes and Eren bending down the angle is a bit awkward, so Eren slides his hands till he grips the backs of Levi’s thighs and picks him up. Levi tries to stifle a yelp as he clings to Eren, looking down. “Eren!”

“I want a proper kiss.” Eren’s tone is a little whiny and Levi is half tempted to wriggle from his arms but he only allows Eren to hold him as Levi kisses him. Nothing major, just a soft reassurance that they’re actually together and that neither of them will be leaving anytime soon. Eren grins happily as he lets Levi down again, and as they crawl under the covers and Levi curls up in Eren’s arms Levi realizes that Eren is far from the angry teenager he tutored so many years ago. 

“You’re more than I deserve.” The phrase is mumbled, but Levi is pretty sure Eren hears it by the way he chuckles and nuzzles his nose in Levi’s hair.

“You’re everything I deserve and more. You were right when you said I wasn’t the only one who grew up. You aren’t the same guy I fell in love with when I was 15; you’re a better one, and I love you.”

Levi is momentarily stunned by Eren’s gentle chastising, but he can feel his face getting warm as he buries it in Eren’s chest. “Damn.” Eren laughs again and pulls the covers over the both of them, settling down for a few hours of sleep. “I love you, too, Eren.” Eren is right, Levi is a different man, but he’s a better man, one that Levi prays his mother would be proud of. They are both the same as they have always been, yet nothing alike. And that’s okay.


End file.
